


Pontius Pilate

by Helen_scram



Category: Mary Mother of Jesus (Movie 1999)
Genre: Fanvideo, Gen, lyrics translated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Kudos: 2





	Pontius Pilate

Ah, Pontius Pilate, what are people shouting there?  
Ah, Pontius Pilate, what are people screaming there? ..  
There is no use in a reasonable word  
For the crowd that longs for blood  
Whether you are Caesar or God -  
You cannot oppose it!

Ah, Pontius Pilate, my pagan brother,  
Ah, Pontius Pilate, my pagan brother!  
What strange ideas are there  
In this savage Judea?  
Hatred and poison are everywhere  
Who is right here, who is to blame?

Ah, Pontius Pilate, you are an old soldier,  
Ah, Pontius Pilate, you are a seasoned soldier!  
Where are the past successes,  
Dusty armor,  
Wings behind,  
The brazen voice of a trumpet?

Ah, Pontius Pilate, you would be glad to have mercy,  
Ah, Pontius Pilate, you are glad to have mercy, -  
But the law is darker than the forest:  
How to find out what Caesar wants?  
Even by the power of swords  
You are not able to overpower informers!

Ah, Pontius Pilate, go back home,  
Ah, Pontius Pilate, go back to Rome,  
To the Apulian valleys,  
Where the flowering olives are  
And I swear by Jupiter  
You will forget this sadness!

Ah, Pontius Pilate, what are people screaming there?..  
Ah, Pontius Pilate, you would be glad to have mercy...  
Ah, Pontius Pilate, go back home...


End file.
